


Warmth

by Exhausted_Sloth



Series: Comfortember 2020 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Comfortember 2020, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exhausted_Sloth/pseuds/Exhausted_Sloth
Summary: The day after Peter Parker gets taken home from being stranded in the cold, snowy wilderness, the Avengers show him they care about him in little ways.Written for Day 2 of Comfortember: First Day/Night
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Comfortember 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996975
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 2 of Comfortember: First Day/Night. Also possibly day 18, Hot Cocoa? Idk, we'll see if I decide to write something separate for that one. As always, sorry if anybody's out of character.  
> None of the characters belong to me!

Peter woke up slowly, feeling warmer and more comfortable than he had in days. Instead of the frigid air and howling winds of the cave he had been stranded in while he had been lost in the middle of nowhere in the dead of winter, he felt the soft mattress of his bed at the Avenger’s compound beneath him, and there was nothing but blissful silence. As he blinked slowly, he heard the voice of Tony Stark’s AI.

“Good morning, Peter. It is currently 11:19 a.m. Mr. Stark is down in his lab, and several Avengers are waiting for you in the communal kitchen. Would you like me to alert them that you have woken up?”

Peter squinted groggily at the ceiling.

“Wha-?”

FRIDAY repeated the information, slower this time. Peter thought for a moment, then replied.

“Don’t alert them just yet, FRIDAY, wait till I actually get out of bed. I’ll get up in a bit.” He had no desire to leave the warm, comfortable cocoon he had woken up in. He knew he’d have to get up soon, but he was content to bask in the warmth until something would make him have to reassess.

A few minutes later, his stomach prompted him to get up anyway, growling fiercely. Grumbling slightly, Peter sat up and swung his legs out of bed stiffly, still feeling the effects of having spent nearly a week stranded in the cold wilderness. His muscles protested the movement, but he ignored them in favor of grabbing his warmest hoody and taking a quick trip to the bathroom before shuffling down to the kitchen to find something to eat.

When he entered the warm, cheery kitchen, he was surprised to find that several Avengers were still there, gathered around the large table in the corner.

“Peter! Good to see you up and around, how’d you sleep?” Bruce greeted him from a seat near the window.

“Better than I have in years,” the teen answered honestly. “Maybe ever.”

The scientist gave him an approving smile as he sipped something from the mug in front of him. Peter wandered towards the fridge as the others in the room greeted him, only to be stopped by a large hand on his shoulder turning him and steering him over to a seat beside Bruce. He glanced up and saw Steve smiling at him as he gently pushed him down into the chair.

“Why don’t you just sit there and take it easy, Queens? I’ll get you something to eat.”

Peter blinked in surprise, trying to figure out how to respond to the super soldier, but Steve moved away before he had time to say anything. Sam smiled at him from across the table.

“How are you feeling after your little impromptu winter vacation?” he inquired, wrapping his hands around his own mug.

“Sore,” Peter admitted. “But it’s nice to be warm again.”

The other man nodded. “Steve thought you might want something warm for breakfast,” he commented. “I think he made oatmeal.”

Peter didn’t quite know how to respond to that, so he settled for smiling and turning to gaze out of window. Snow swirled in the late morning air, and the ground was covered in a thick layer of white powder. He sat there for a few minutes contemplating how innocent the snow seemed while he was safe and warm inside, compared to how it had seemed when he had only the shelter of a shallow cave and the warmth of the small fires he had sometimes managed to make.

His attention was pulled away from the window with a start as he heard dishes clinking in front of him. He turned back to the rest of the room and saw that Steve had put a large bowl of oatmeal with strawberry slices in it in front of him, and a large mug of hot chocolate.

“Thank you, Mr. Rogers.”

“Of course, Peter. You’ve had a rough week, so I figured you might want a warm meal.”

Peter turned hungrily to his oatmeal, eating it quickly as the avengers talked quietly in the background. When he finished the first bowl, Steve scooped it up without a word and went back over to the stove. Peter sipped his hot chocolate as he looked at the other two Avengers.

“Where’re the others?”

Bruce frowned, thinking.

“I think Bucky and Tony are both down in the lab,” he said thoughtfully. “Thor had to go off world again.”

“Natasha and Clint are working on hand to hand combat in the gym with Wanda,” Sam added. “No idea where Vision is.”

Steve set another bowl of oatmeal in front of Peter, then reached down and ruffled his hair.

“It’s good to see you safe,” the super soldier gave him a warm smile.”Let me know if you want any more oatmeal, or something else.”

Peter nodded, focusing on his meal. Once he finished, he stood up and took his dishes to the sink, turning on the water to wash them. Bruce followed him to the sink, gently pulling the dishes out of his hands.

“I’ll deal with these, I think Tony wanted you to join him in the lab if you feel up to it once you’re done with breakfast.”

“Are you sure? I can-“

Bruce laughed. “Why don’t you just head down to the lab? I’ll take care of the dishes.”

“Ok, thank you, Dr. Banner!” Peter turned to leave the kitchen and head to the elevator so he could get to the labs, but Steve stopped him for a moment and pressed another mug of hot chocolate into his hands.

“Just in case you get cold.”

Peter could see the weight of personal experience in his eyes as he spoke, and offered him another smile.

“Thanks, Steve. I appreciate it.”

The super soldier squeezed his shoulder lightly, then let him head off to the labs to meet Tony. Peter took a sip of the warm liquid as the elevator took him down to the basement, appreciating the sweetness and the sensation of heat radiating from the mug. It was a welcome change from the cold, sharp taste of the water he’d gotten during the past week by melting snow.

The elevator dinged as it smoothly halted at the basement, the doors opening to reveal one of the large labs. Peter made his way through it without bothering to look for Tony. He knew that if Bucky was with him, they were probably in Tony’s personal lab, which connected to this one with a large, sturdy door that only select people were allowed through. Sure enough, when he reached the door, it opened automatically for him, revealing Tony’s personal work space.

“Pete!” Tony looked up from where he was working on Bucky’s arm, a streak of grease across his forehead. “How’re you feeling? You up to helping me with this?”

Bucky smiled at him from where he was sitting, his prosthetic arm resting the armrest of a chair Tony kept specifically for when they had to do arm maintenance.

“It’s been sticking a little when I straighten the elbow,” Bucky explained as Peter walked over to join them. The teenager set his hot chocolate on a table nearby as he approached, looking critically at the exposed wires and elbow joint of the prosthetic.

Tony explained what he’d already figured out about the problem to Peter, then asked him for his opinion on it. Peter easily slipped into the rhythm of working with him in the lab, helping him fix Bucky’s arm. A little over an hour later, Bucky left the lab, much happier with how his prosthetic was behaving. Peter spent the rest of the day with Tony, enjoying the normalcy of working in the lab after nearly a week of struggling to survive alone in the cold.


End file.
